


what lovers do

by xanithofdragons



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, I still don't know how to pronoun, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, high school girl Sensei, yay shapeshifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: NyanTaki PWP, really, that's all there is.





	what lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty sequel to [Soft in your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918912).
> 
> Thank you manga canon for making Taki alone at home most of the time so I don't even have to contrive for her family to be away.

Taki was sitting alone in her room when suddenly the door behind her opened. Startled, she turned to find a cute round ball of a cat at her doorway.

“Sensei!” she cried with joy. Nyanko-sensei had never just walked into her room like this before. She grabbed him in a crushing hug before he could run away. She paused, remembering something, and looked out her door. “Where's Natsume-kun?”

“I came alone today.” Nyanko-sensei escaped from her arms and transformed into the form of a high school girl, which Taki now knew resembled Natsume's grandmother, Reiko. Taki hesitated.

“What? Didn't you like this form too?” Nyanko-sensei smirked.

Taki had thought long and hard since the last time she had seen Nyanko-sensei in this form.

“I like you! Please go out with me!”

Nyanko-sensei cocked his head and then burst out laughing. Taki blushed. She had been serious.

“You have some nerve to be asking someone as noble and powerful as me out,” Nyanko-sensei said. “But I'm willing to indulge you for a while.” He approached her himself, reaching out to touch her hair. “Go ahead, do what you would do if we were dating.”

Taki didn't necessarily like the way it was stated, but it was an invitation all the same. She wrapped her arms around Nyanko-sensei's waist and, for a moment, just enjoyed the feel of the body against hers, soft in places, yet firm in others. Still, she knew what she wanted to do, what she had been thinking about doing for a while now. She leaned closer into Nyanko-sensei and pressed her lips against his in a quick peck before pulling away. It was her first kiss. Her head was spinning. Nyanko-sensei's lips had been rough, as though chapped, but still, they had been soft, yielding against hers.

Nyanko-sensei started the next kiss, positioning Taki's head with his hands. Taki's lips were slightly parted, and she felt a tongue start to poke between them. Unthinking, she spread her lips wider to let it in, and then their tongues were touching, pressing against each other.

She panted when Nyanko-sensei eventually pulled away. He looked so confident that it reminded Taki sorely of her own inexperience. She wondered if Reiko had looked that confident normally, or if it was all Nyanko-sensei. Nyanko-sensei carted fingers through her hair and started kissing her neck. Taki pulled her arms tighter around his back.

“There's something I've been wondering for a while,” Taki said.

“What?” Nyanko-sensei asked between biting kisses at her neck.

“You said before that Natsume-kun smells good to yokai. Do I smell... bad?”

Nyanko-sensei took a deep breath in. The out breath tickled Taki's neck. “Not at all. Even if you're not as strong as Natsume, you still smell great.” His eyes twinkled. Taki wondered if that was all the reason he was letting her do this now, but she didn't want to ask, didn't want to do anything that might make this moment stop.

A hand settled just above Taki's knee, over Taki's knee-length skirt. She felt heat rush from where the hand laid against her thigh through her entire lower half, gathering between her legs. Nyanko-sensei pulled his hand away only to slide it up underneath her skirt. Taki's breath quickened.

“I know what else human lovers do,” Nyanko-sensei said. Taki flushed at the insinuation. The look on his face was more predatory than she had ever seen. She had only ever seen him as an adorable cat or a pretty girl, so she forgot that he was actually a powerful yokai.

This was all happening so fast she didn't know what to say or do at first. She closed her eyes, but that only served to heighten her senses so she could feel Nyanko-sensei's breath against her ear and his hand against her thigh more acutely. Her nostrils also filled with his scent, half the smell of the beast he was and half the smell of a human he was transformed into. She felt a strong want deep in her gut.

“Please,” she said at last, giving permission. Nyanko-sensei chuckled. His hand slid up her leg finding its way up to her crotch. She spread her legs wider. A finger started to trace its way along the folds of her labia, exploring. Then two fingers began rubbing forwards and backwards. Taki's hips jumped. Nyanko-sensei smiled at her reaction, and for some reason his canines stood out to her. She held back a whine. The fingers rubbed harder, right at her clit, and she couldn't hold back the cry that came out of her.

Taki fell to a kneeling position on the floor, no longer able to stand. Nyanko-sensei followed her down, sitting in front of her.

“That feel good?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Taki nodded.

“Lie down.” He gently pushed at her shoulder. Taki obeyed, lying back and spreading her legs out. Nyanko-sensei lifted her skirt and pulled down her underwear. She could make out a faint wet spot against the white of her own underwear. Nyanko-sensei curiously sniffed at her underwear before tossing it across the room.

“Now where was I?” Nyanko-sensei mused as he leaned over her. Taki spread her legs wider as his hands went up her legs. Fingers were spreading apart her labia and teasing around her clit again. She scrunched up her eyes, holding back more cries.

When she reopened her eyes, she took in the appearance of Nyanko-sensei in his current form. She was struck again by how beautiful he looked, long silver hair falling down his shoulders, green eyes piercing. Just looking at the female form before her confirmed for Taki that, yes, she did like girls, and the fact that underneath it was Nyanko-sensei made it all even better.

Impulsively, Taki reached forward with one of her hands to touch one of his breasts. It was small, but unmistakably there and soft. Nyanko-sensei cocked his head and mimicked her actions, grabbing one of her breasts with his free hand. She took in a sharp breath and her chest rose to press against the hand.

Taki wondered idly how perfect Nyanko-sensei's transformation was, whether, if she looked, she'd find similar anatomy between his legs right now. Then she had no time for thought when a finger started pushing at her entrance. She was surprised at how easily it slid in, but she supposed it was a matter of course considering how aroused and wet she was. The finger probed around for a bit before pulling out to be joined by a second finger.

Nyanko-sensei leaned down, and Taki wondered why until she felt his wet tongue licking up her vulva. She gasped at the sensation. Then Nyanko-sensei's mouth was sucking at her clit while his fingers pressed up inside of her, and she let out several loud cries as her orgasm washed over her.

She was catching her breath as Nyanko-sensei pulled his fingers out of her. She sat up just in time to catch him putting the fingers that had been inside over her into his mouth, licking and sucking on them. Taki gaped, and retrieved her underwear to distract herself from the arousing sight.

“I wouldn't mind doing this again, human,” Nyanko-sensei said before transforming back into a cat and scampering out of the house. Taki knelt on the floor, thoroughly spent and tired, but hoping that they would be able to do this again.


End file.
